Princess of Lorien
by an anonymous geek
Summary: Finished finally Major Mary Sue, and semi-legomance! (RR) Dun read if ya know what's good for you
1. Chapter One

Princess of Lorien 

by an anonymous geek   
  


disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, except for Carromeniel and Morfalasiel, and I don't own anything else, and all the rest of that junk   
  


Okay, on with the story:   
  


Chapter One   
  


Carromeniel sat by her grandmother, Galadriel, while she pondered all she had just heard. Galadriel had told her of the Ring of Power being destroyed. Carromeniel also heard of the marriage that was to take place between Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor, and Arwen, the daughter of Elrond. Carromeniel, being the cousin of Arwen, was to be present at the ceremony. 

They were sitting in the fair realm of Lorien, near the palace that rests in the woods of that country. The hour was late and the sun had just begun to fade below the tall trees that grew in the woods there. Carromeniel loved this land, for it had been home to her for her whole life. Carromeniel had traveled all over Middle Earth, but she had never found a place that could compare to Lorien in beauty. There were the mysterious forests of Mirkwood, the dark, intriguing forest of Fangorn, but these places were nothing like her homeland. 

They had finished speaking, and Galadriel turned to leave for the palace, for she was the queen of that land, when Carromeniel noticed the sad look in her grandmother's eyes. 

"Why are you so sad, grandmother?" Carromeniel asked. 

"I am sad to leave this place that has been home to me for many years," the beautiful lady replied as she turned to face her granddaughter, whose face had turned from one of happiness to one of grief. 

"You are planning to leave? Why not just stay here? I know of how much you yearn for the west, as do I, but I cannot leave this place, and I wish that you would not leave also. I know my weakness has been my care for the mortals, and that is why I do not leave, but I know that you also care for them. Why not stay?"said the fair elf as a crystal tear fell from her eye to her cheek, for her grandmother was so dear to her, and she would hate to see her leave. 

If anyone had seen this elven maiden now, they would have no doubt in their mind that she was very beautiful. She had the longest, most beautiful golden hair, and crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul if she looked you in the eye. None could stand her gaze. Wherever she went, she brightened the land around her, and whenever she cried, whoever was near had an urge to comfort her. 

Galadriel was so suddenly filled with grief from hearing her granddaughter's remark. She knew what would come from leaving her homeland, but she had not in the least suspected such a response from Carromeniel. Galadriel noticed that the elf that stood before her was no longer the easy-going elf that she knew. 

"I will ask you once again to go with me to the west. I know you love the things of this world, but they are quickly perishing. Soon, they will no longer be with you, and you will be completely alone. This may be your last chance to leave. Please come with me." 

Carromeniel pondered the idea of going with her grandmother. Now that she thought of it, it seemed to be a smart idea. Up until now, Carromeniel had thought it horrible to leave her wonderful Lorien. She loved the little streams that passed through the golden wood and the trees and flowers. She almost decided to say "no" when she felt a sudden longing for the sea. Carromeniel remembered a beautiful dream she once had of the sea, in which she journeyed to the west. her mind was made up. "Grandmother, I have decided to go with you." Carromeniel felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. 

"I believe you have made the right choice, " Galadriel said with a soft sigh. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


please review! I already have almost 20 more pages worth of the story, but I won't put much more on if you don't like it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Princess of Lorien 

by an anonymous geek   
  


Chapter 2   
  


"For the last time, Carromeniel, you must look into the mirror," said the lady of the wood to her granddaughter when they were alone in the lower places of the forest. Only a few times before had Carromeniel done this, and each time it had been helpful to her, so she was eager to look into the mirror. 

Galadriel prepared the water and poured it into the basin. Carromeniel was not the least bit reluctant to see what message the water contained. She lifted her head up and peered into the mirror. The water was transformed into some sort of ceremony. A wedding ceremony, Carromeniel noticed. She saw her closest friend, Morfalasiel, with her brother, Legolas, who was also a friend of her's. The water was then transformed into a scene of elves fighting orcs, and she noticed Legolas to be fighting in the center of the battle. He was fighting bravely and slaying many orcs, but only too soon, he was hit by one of the enemy's cursed arrows. He fell to the ground and rose no more. The mirror turned back to regular water and Carromeniel stepped away from the basin with a look of horror on her face. 

Her face turned pale. The last scene in the mirror kept repeating itself over and over in her mind and she could not erase it. Legolas was one of her dearest friends, and to see him die made her heart stop beating. 

"This will only happen if you do not save him in time," said Galadriel, as Carromeniel tried to stand straight , but her legs would not carry her. Dizziness enveloped her and she fell to the ground as the blackness covered her mind. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Morfalasiel, princess of Mirkwood, was having a peaceful sleep when she suddenly received a vision. She saw her friend, Carromeniel, looking into a basin of water. Realization came to her that it must be the Mirror of Galadriel, which Carromeniel had spoken of before. Suddenly, she saw the smile on Carromeniel's face fade, and it was replaced by a look of horror. Morfalasiel woke up feeling awful. She jumped out of bed and changed into her riding clothes. A morning ride might be good after a vision like that, thought Morfalasiel as she left the palace. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

If anyone had ridden near the palace in Northern Mirkwood early on that beautiful morning, they would have seen a fair elf, with hair one shade lighter than golden, and piercing dark blue eyes, riding upon a silver horse, looking upset. Morfalasiel had been riding for around an hour trying to decide what she must do. Carromeniel was in trouble, that much she could tell. But why? That was the question she kept asking herself. She knew that she could not just sit around and wait for something terrible to happen to her dear friend. She had to go visit Carromeniel, so she rode toward the palace to speak to her father. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Morfalasiel walked swiftly into her father's chambers as she thought of what she would say to him. She gave a light knock on the door, and heard her father tell her to enter, so she walked in with elegant grace. At that moment, she had lost the look of an adventurous elf, and now had a serious look on her face. 

"Father, I wish to visit Carromeniel, for I have reason to believe that she is in trouble," said Morfalasiel, trying to be patient with her father. She knew the past year, when her brother had been gone, Thranduil had become weary and more than ever wished to go to the west. There was a sorrowful look in his eyes that made her want to cry. 

Thranduil looked up from his work. "Morfalasiel, my daughter, I have ver good news. The enemy has been destroyed, and that cursed Ring of Power has likewise been destroyed, and your brother still lives! We have reason to rejoice. We will see him soon, for we will attend Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. He will be there also. What did you say about Carromeniel? Oh, yes. She is not well. You have no need to leave, for you will see her in a few days, for she will also be at the wedding. There is no need to worry. My daughter, will you send for one of the servants. I need to tell him about all the preparations for our departure." 

Up until this point, Morfalasiel had been staring at her father with her mouth wide open, She quickly closed it. She could not believe her ears: she would see Legolas again. Morfalasiel sent for the servant as she thought of the past year which she had spent wondering whether her brother was dead or alive. The last she had seen him was when he had left for Rivendell. She was overjoyed. In a few days she would see him again! 


	3. Chapter Three

Princess of Lorien 

by an anonymous geek   
  


Chapter Three 

Carromeniel awoke feeling refreshed. She stretched out her arms and than spotted her grandmother on a chair beside the place that she was resting. 

"You have finally awaken. That is good. We will need to leave soon for the wedding. First, though, I must tell you something I should have told you long ago: the story of your parents. Many people do not know of my second daughter, Mithrellas. That is because when she was very young, I looked into the mirror and saw that trouble was in store for her. I decided it would be best for her to leave and hide until we thought she was safe enough to return. I reluctantly handed her over to a friend of mine. Mitheithel, my friend who took your mother, brought her to a far away land. There she grew up and fell in love with your father, Mablung. They married and you were born. It was a happy life that they led, until the danger that we tried so hard to keep away from your mother caught up with her. This danger was a group of evil beings of Morgoth. They found your father and mother and killed them. Mitheithel escaped alive, along with you. She brought you to me and you have stayed with me ever since." 

Carromeniel thought over the sad story that her grandmother had told her. She had often wondered throughout her life who her parents were and what had happened to them. Whenever she had asked Galadriel about them, she had just turned away and said she would explain another day. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her grandmother's voice. "We must leave as soon as you are ready." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Legolas Greenleaf was overjoyed to be reunited with his sister. They spent many hours together talking about everything that had gone on since they had last met and recalling fond memories of times they had done things that they were not supposed to do and gotten in trouble. That was when they were very young and did not have any worries, but now they were changed. Things could not really go back to how they used to be, since they had been through so much, Legolas especially. 

Now they were riding toward the place where Legolas spotted Galadriel, Celeborn, Carromeniel, and several other elves. 

"I'll race you, Legolas, and I doubt your horse can beat Alfirin," Morfalasiel challanged. 

Both horses lurched forward as they quickly sped up. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Carromeniel rode faster than her companions. She was eager to see her friends again, and guessed that they had already spotted her. She tried to look around for them, and suddenly she spotted two cloaked figured on horses heading straight for her. Nimrodel, Carromeniel's horse, could sense her eagerness, so the animal galloped as fast as it could. Carromeniel smiled as the wind pushed back her white hood and her hair flew out behind her. 

Finally, she reached the two riders. As she jumped off her horse, she pushed back the strands of hair that were in her face. For a long moment, the three of them stared at each other, until Morfalasiel broke the silence by laughing, jumping off her horse, and enveloping Carromeniel in a large hug. They smiled at each other. 

"It has been far too long since I last saw you," said Carromeniel. 

"It has and it is so good to see you. How long has it been since you left Mirkwood? It must have been around twenty years ago. But, or course you saw Legolas about a year ago when he was in Lorien," Morfalasiel kept talking as Carromeniel at the other person with them. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. He pushed back his hood and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and turned to her other friend, who had stopped talking and was now laughing as she looked back and forth at Legolas and Carromeniel. Her companions did not see what was so comical, but joined in on the laughter. They were happy to be together again. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

I am really sorry about the"Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes" part. But for right now I am using all the traditional lines, stupid though they may be. But I promise this story will not turn out how you expect it to. 


	4. Last Chapter

Princess of Lorien 

by an anonymous geek 

disclaimer- i dont own nothin' 

last chapter dedication: 

for my dear friend morfalasiel (evangeline27) who is going to hate this chapter!   
  


Chapter Four   
  


Carromeniel looked at the beautiful box and sighed. How was she ever going to open it. It seemed to be locked, an no one possessed the key. Suddenly, she dug at it with her nails, and one unfortunately broke off. She shrieked in terror. 

"I broke a nail!" She fainted and fell to the ground. 

Unfortunately, she did not pick the best place to land her head. Her head hit a large rock, and it (the head) broke open and blood started oozing out. 

Thus ends the life of Carromeniel, who lived to be the greatest Mary-Sue ever.   
  


*author sobs*   
  


While this was happening, Morfalasiel was riding her horse. She was looking around her at the beautiful atmosphere of her new surroundings, but unfortunately did not look at the groung, and neither did her stupid horse. The horse tripped over a log that was on the path. Morfalasiel fell from her horse and her head hit the groung first with an audible thud. She was never the same after that.   
  


Epilogue   
  


Morfalsiel ended up going mad from that terrible fall. She was forever searching for her dead friend. 

Legolas, however, rejoiced that Carromeniel was finally dead. She was too perfect, after all. And wicked annoying. So, as ya all probably know, he went to the west, along with Gimli, and he pulled Morfalasiel along with him, the whole time she was complaining about how she had to find Carrie (A/N: actually, ya all don't know about that part, I made it up meself *puffs with pride*). So, the rest of them lived happily ever after 


End file.
